regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Regular Show Episode 1: Busting Benson
Busting Benson is the first episode of My Regular Show. Synopsis After slaving through the entirety of the park's toughest jobs, Mordecai and Rigby join forces with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost to give Benson a payback by killing him once and for all. However, at midnight, Benson rises from the dumpster, seeks revenge for the four, and destroys the park. Transcript (The episode begins on a beautiful day at the park, where everyone is enjoying themselves (playing firsbee, walking their dogs, etc..) as the screen scrolls over to the house, where Mordecai, a blue jay, and Rigby, a raccoon, are playing video games, slacking off) Mordecai: '''I'm gonna beat ya, I'm gonna beat ya! '''Rigby: '''Not if I beat you first! ''(beats Mordecai and wins the game) ''WHOOOAA! In yo face! '''Mordecai: '''Oh, shut up! ''(punches Rigby in the arm; Rigby whimpers in pain) ''Sorry I punched you like before. '''Rigby: '''STOP TALKING! '''Mordecai: '''Whatever. What say another round? '''Rigby: '''Well, fine... '''Benson: ''(comes with a clipboard) My god, what the heck are you doing? '''Rigby: '''Oh hey, Benson. We were just... '''Benson: '''Don't you dare we were just me, because you two haven't done anything for DAYS. As a response for this, I've a list of jobs for you: ''(holds up the clipboard and starts reading) ''You need to de-gum the whole park, mow the football and frisbee fields, clean out Skips' garage, rake all the leaves, plant new trees, clean the table, and retile and mop the bathroom. ''(M&R begin moaning and groaning as Benson reads on) ''You still need to remove and clean Pops' harpsichord because it's a fire hazard. '''Mordecai: '''But Benson, we did those already! '''Rigby: '''Yeah, don't you remember anything? '''Benson: '''Oh, you think you can just slack and forget what you have to do? Well, get used to those jobs! '''M&R: '(groaning) ''Fine! '''Benson: '(leading them outside) ''Good, but if you get back to slacking and fail those jobs, then you know what's going to happen, do you? '''Rigby: '''Wait, you'll unplug our video game and give us extra jobs? '''Benson: '''Even worse. ''(screams from the top of his lungs) '''YOU'RE FIRED!!!! 'Get to work! ''(slams the door) Rigby: 'Uh, Mordecai, I think my ears started bleeding. '''Mordecai: '''Benson's right. We have to do those jobs for the sake of our jobs. So, we'll have to start right away. ''(A montage begins with Mordecai and Rigby working as the Beatles song "A Hard Day's Night" plays. First, they remove the gum from the park as a guy who chews gum accidentally drops some gum. Rigby lies on the floor in shame, thinking that more work is coming this way. Next, they bring Pops' harpsichord out of the house as Pops is seen sadly waving goodbye to his precious harpsichord. While M&R clean it, Rigby cleans the inside as his tail knocks the top part down and he is crushed by the lid. Mordecai is shocked, thinking that his friend is killed, but Rigby lifts the lid and appears to be alive. Then, they retile and mop the bathroom. Rigby suddenly has an urge to go pee, but finds that in this bathroom there is no toliet. When Mordecai finished retiling, he drops his jaw and sees Rigby peeing on the bathroom tiles, resulting in more work for the two. As the montage ends, Mordecai and Rigby are seen raking the leaves. Due to the hard work they've done so far, Mordecai has rings around his blood-shot eyes, as Rigby is slumping in exhaustion) 'Mordecai: '''Dude, you were right. These. Jobs. SUCK. Why does Benson have to force us through them? ''(Just then, Muscle Man is seen driving the cart with his ghost buddy, Hi Five Ghost. They stop in front of M&R) '''Muscle Man: '''Hey, ladies! Benson just jobbed ya again, did he? '''Rigby: '''Heck yeah! He's making us go through every tough job he can suspect around the park. It's like we're his slaves and he's the noble! '''Hi Five Ghost: ''(worried) Oh dear, that reminds me. Benson once had to fire the two of us. He gets red in the face when we're seen slacking off. '''Rigby: '''Yeah, same with us. We've got to stop him before he gives us more jobs. You got a plan? '''Muscle Man: '''How about we...... ''(mischievious) ''kill him? '''Mordecai: '''Ooh, so not a good idea! '''Muscle Man: '''No, it is! We'll have to wait till nighttime so we can sneak into his apartment. Then, we can punch his glass and force him to eat his gumballs and finish him off with a gun and a chainsaw!!! How does that sound? That way, he'll no longer give us anything to do cause he'll be DEAD. '''Rigby: '''No way, Muscle Man. I don't think killing Benson is a proper idea. We'll get arrested if we try to do that. '''Mordecai: '''Now, could you and HFG get out of here so we can finish our jobs? '''Muscle Man: '''How would you like for me to make more of those My Mom jokes while you work like jerks?! '''Mordecai: '(going through a flashback of Muscle Man saying those My Mom jokes) ''Ok, ok, sure! A deal's a deal! We'll do what you say! '''Muscle Man: '''Good. I knew you'd accept it. Meet me at my trailer tonight. We'll buy weapons and disguises and stuff! Later, ladies! ''(drives away with the cart, leaving Mordecai and Rigby) Mordecai: 'All right, we'd better finish our jobs by tonight. We don't want to be late. '''Rigby: '''Ugh, and hearing that gives me the headaches. ''(Cut to the house at nighttime where Mordecai and Rigby are slumping all the way there, exhausted from the back-breaking work) '''Rigby: '''Mordecai, I worked too much that I....I can't feel my arms!! '''Mordecai: '''I see what you're saying, Rigster. ''(becomes sarcastic) ''Is it because you're too lazy?? '''Rigby: '''SHUT UP!! '''Mordecai: ''(entering the house) Benson, we're home! '''Benson: '(in the kitchen) Well, well, well, looks like someone now knows a lot about responsiblity. So I've decided to give you a surprise. Mordecai: ''(excited to hear) All right, what is it? A new video game? A lifetime supply of grilled cheese deluxes? '''Benson: '''Even better, park inspection! '''M&R: '''Aw, what?! '''Benson: '''That's right, because you two are going to do some park inspection to make sure this park is spotless. '''Rigby: '''Benson, you just made us go through hours and hours of hard work for today! I mean, what's up with the inspection thingy? You've got to give us a break! '''Benson: '''Not on my watch! Park inspection must be gone through daily so keep that in mind. ''(yawns) ''Anyways, it's getting late and I should be back at my apartment, watching Powerpuff Girls Z while catching some Zs. Good night..... ''(starts going out but says one more thing) ''....slackers. ''(closes the door) Mordecai: ''(mad) Ugh, oh it is ON. Benson is so dead. All the work we've done for him and he's still calling us slackers. That's it, let's go to Muscle Man's trailer and see what he's got in store. Rigby? '''Rigby: '(drinking his RigJuice) ''What? What did you say? ''(Cut to Muscle Man's trailer as Mordecai and Rigby arrive and knock on his door) Muscle Man: ''(opens door; wearing black ninja-like suit) Hey, ladies. Ready for some action? '''Mordecai: '''Yeah-uh, we are! Now give us our suits and weapons. ''(Cut to the city where Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost are sneaking and wearing black ninja-like costumes as each of them is carrying a different weapon; Mordecai is carrying a bat, Rigby is holding a chainsaw, Muscle Man is carrying a gun, and Hi Five Ghost is carrying a brass knuckle) Mordecai: ''(overviewing on how the plan would work) Guys, we have to think up of something to distract Benson so he wouldn't see us. '''Rigby: '(spots a CD store and comes up with an idea) ''Guys, I'll be right back. '''Mordecai: '''Uh, Rigby. I wouldn't be the critic of this, but people are gonna see you like a thief out to rob a CD store. '''Hi Five Ghost: '''Yeah, it's best to hide your disguise and weapon at this moment. '''Rigby: '''Pfft, come on. People'll think I'm cool this way. What could go wrong? ''(enters the store and sees lots of CDs) ''Excuse me, but where can I find a CD that is pure distractive? '''Store Owner: '(looks hardly at Rigby, gasps and presses the 1000th customer button; a 1000th customer banner hangs down and party sounds are heard) ''Congratulations, sir! You are our thousandth customer! Now you can choose whatever CD you want for FREE! '''Rigby: '(amazed by the announcement) ''AWESOME! ''(looks through many shelves of CDs and spots two of them: The Worst CD in the World and a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic soundtrack which he then chooses. He then runs outside to show) ''Hey guys! Sorry for the holdup! Check this out! ''(holds up the disc) ''BAM! '''Mordecai: '''Bingo! Alright guys, let's roll! '''Muscle Man: '(viewing the disc) ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic? Ha! I'll bet you watched this garbage when you were little. '''Rigby: '''Shut up! I'll bet your mom made you watch this. '''Muscle Man: '''Stop talking about my mom!! '''Mordecai: '''Guys, guys! Look, we've got a mission to complete and we're already slipping time through our fingers! So, let's hurry so no one can see us. '''Muscle Man: '''Right. ''(to Rigby) ''I take it all back! ''(The four then move on to Benson's apartment and hide behind a dumpster as someone passes by. Then they make it to the front) Mordecai: 'Good, we made it to his apartment. Anyone know their roles? '''Rigby: '''Yeah, we'll punish him, kill him, and torture him like there's no tomorrow! '''Muscle Man: '''But first things first, no objective would be without a distraction. I brought along my abandoned radio just in case. '''Mordecai: '''Okay, it's time to get dangerous. ''(The fearless four quietly enter the apartment, climb the stairs noiselessly, and reach Benson's floor) '''Rigby: ''(looking at Audrey's door) Let's hope Audrey doesn't hear this. ''(In Benson's room, he turns on the TV showing Powerpuff Girls Z and lays in his bed humming to the theme song.) Benson: 'Ah, nothing like a peaceful Friday night in bed watching TV. I hope those two slackers already learned a valuable lesson. ''(giggles, then falls into a deep sleep without knowing Mordecai and the others were almost there to his room) '''Mordecai: ''(unlocks and cracks open the door and sees Benson peacefully asleep with the TV still on; quietly) There's Benson! Muscle Man, you still got that radio? '''Muscle Man: '''Check! '''Rigby: '''And I got the soundtrack! ''(Muscle Man and Rigby enter Benson's room carrying the radio and soundtrack quietly as the fromer (Muscle Man) places down the radio, turns it on, and raises the volume to max, and the latter (Rigby) inserts the disc. With the two leaving the room, the music began playing loudly, disrupting Benson from his beauty sleep.) Benson: ''(awake and cranky) What the heck am I hearing? ''(goes over to turn it off; the four then sneak up behind him ready to play their part as Mordecai holds up the bat and then, with all his might, swings and cracks Benson's glass; puzzled and enraged, face glowing red in anger) ''MORDECAI!! RIGBY!!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY APARTMENT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!?!?! '''Mordecai: '''How would you know, Benson? We're giving you a payback for how much work you gave earlier this afternoon.....by killing you. '''Benson: '''Y-YOU GUYS ARE GONNA KILL ME?!?!?!?!?! '''Mordecai: '''Yep, and it's all Muscle Man's idea! '''Benson: '''MUSCLE MAN MADE IT ALL UP?!?!?! '''Rigby: '(pointing to behind) ''That's why we ain't alone... '''Muscle Man: '''It's payback time, DUMBALL MACHINE! ''(as the heroines in the CN-based anime begin their battle against villains, the fearless four begin to slaughter Benson) Hi Five Ghost: ''(slapping Benson in the face with the brass knuckle) Is that the way you treat our friends? Is that what it is?! '''Benson: '(having been roughoused and brutally busted) ''You guys are SO-- '''Muscle Man: '''Whazat? I can't hear you over this noise. ''(kicks Benson in the glass, which breaks) Benson: ''(lying in pain, but gets up and becomes more furious) Alright, that's the last straw! I knew I shouldn't have hired you in the first place! From now on, you four are forever FIR-- '''Mordecai: '''You WILL be fired if you don't eat those gumballs of yours. '''Benson: '(looks at the gumballs on the floor) ''But I can't even... '''Mordecai: '''JUST EAT YOUR GUMBALLS OR RIGBY'S GONNA SAW YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OFF!! ''(We see Rigby screaming and starting up the chainsaw.) Benson: ''(picks up and eats his gumballs) Alright, I'm eating them! You happy? '''Mordecai: '(unimpressed) ''Not quite. Rigby, the chainsaw! '''Rigby: '(about to saw Benson's limbs off) ''How do you like the feel of THIS?! ''(Rigby begins sawing Benson's arms and legs off with the chainsaw as Benson screams in anguish and pain. Meanwhile, in Audrey's room, Audrey wakes up and hears the chaos going on. Instead of going to his room to see what's going on, Audrey ignores it and falls to sleep) Mordecai: ''(looking at an unconscious, limb-less Benson) Looks like we're near to finishing him off. Muscle Man, you got the gun? '''Muscle Man: '''Right you are! ''(holds the gun up to Benson's face) ''Hey Benson, just one more joke before you die. You know who else likes gun-in-face Jackbutt, getting fired, and girly anime? '''Benson: '(consciousness returned) ''DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT ME NOR SAY IT MUSCLE MA-- '''Muscle Man: ''MY MOM!!!! '(pulls the trigger and shoots Benson's face entirely; Benson's head explodes as his glass and gumballs fly all over the place in his room)'' Mordecai: 'We did it... ''(The four finally cheered now that their ballistic boss Benson is no more.) '''Muscle Man: '''Now we can do whatever the heck we want!!! '''Hi Five Ghost: '''But wait guys, shouldn't we place this mutiliated body in a safe place? '''Mordecai: ''(comes up with an idea) Yep, and I know the place... ''(Carrying the mutilated body, M, MM and HFG toss Benson's battered body out the window and into the dumpster they hid behind.) Mordecai: 'There. Problem solved, done and done, mission accomplished. Now let's get out of here before someone witnesses this. ''(Leaving the room with MM and HFG, but stops) You coming, Rigby? '''Rigby: ''(watching PPGZ in disgust and holding one of Benson's gumballs) Ugh, this anime is awful. ''(eats the gumball and spits it out) ''And his gumballs taste even worse. Better see what else is on. ''(grabs a remote and changes the channel to ''Ed, Edd n Eddy) Oh yeah, my fave!' Mordecai: '''Rigby, aren't you coming?! '''Rigby: '''I'm coming, Mordecai! Sheesh, what's with the impatience? ''(exits the room but sees Audrey; backs into a wall with a suspenseful look on his face) ''Oh, Audrey. What've you been up to? '''Audrey: '''Oh, nothing much. I thought I heard some noise. '''Rigby: '''Uh, Benson was watching a horror movie and I had to turn it off as a deed. I'd like to tell you more but I gotta go! '''Audrey: ''(watching Rigby scamper out of the apartment) I'll bet he's up to something. ''(walks back into the room) (The four walk out of the apartment and to the park to celebrate the rid of Benson.) Mordecai: '''Say guys, how about we celebrate this with another GUY'S NIGHT??? '''Muscle Man: '''Yeah! Guy's night on me! Guy's night on me! '''All: WHOOOAAA!!!! (The four throw their costumes and weapons on the ground as they dash into the house. Cut to Skips' place, where Skips is on his laptop looking up on what would happen when walking, talking gumball machines die.) 'Skips: '''Hmm, now let's see here...."when gumball machines go through death, they transform into chaotic zombies. When the clock strikes midnight and the moon is full, they go through the four phases. The first one is the broken glass and limbs patch themselves together. The second is growing larger in general. The third is sharp teeth and blood-shot eyes. The final one is the ability of ultimate destruction." Ultimate destruction? "It can mutate only one person as its ally by zapping evil control upon them." All of this is just plain false. What kind of psycho made that up? ''(shuts down and closes the laptop, then goes to bed; Cut to the house where the four call it a guy's night and walk out) '''Mordecai: '''Wow, that must've been the best ever guy's night I've ever had! '''High Five Ghost: '''I can't believe Muscle Man won 3 rock-paper-scissors games in a row! '''Muscle Man: '''I can't believe Rigby just puked out the milk after he began drinking the jug. Poor fella couldn't even participate in the milk challenge. '''Rigby: '''Shut up! gumball darwin and nicole appeared muscle man: hey nicole, gumball, and darwin hows it going nicole: fine mitch i'm just worried about benson so have you seen him muscle man: yeah we killed him by chaining his parts off, making him eat his gumballs, shoot him in the head and threw the body in the dumpster nicole:(gasped) omg guys did you realize what you done tommor is midnight the next midnight after it comes to the next midnight benson will rise as a mutated like zombie we're all doomed (fainted) gumball:(yawn) it's getting late darwin: well here's the thing to dot hey knocked themselfs out with their pans uncounsious the gang:(felled asleep) the next day... mordecai: (woked up about 7: 23 am) wow this is a great day outside there were barricates on the park gate nicole: oh hey mordo mordecai: nicole why did you barricate the park gate nicole: because benson will turned into a zombie by midnight anthony appeared anthony: let me guess nicole believes that benson will turned into a zombie by midnight mordecai: how did you know anthony: i heared ya'll while i was sleeping in my underground good guy base under the park mordecai: i didn't know you can hear hear from underground anthony: did you know what else she reprogrammed one of my robot guards to guard the gate if anyone is a zombie later that night 12:00 am... benson rises from the dumpster benson:(as a zombie)ROAR!!!!!!!! back at the park again... the gang woked to check something outside mitch: um hello what in the heck is going on here they see a hole in the park gate while along with two corpses of robot guards Anthony: um what just happen at a vision of benson he sees the gang benson: GRRR!!!!!!!(crawls to the ceiling) mordecai: um did you see something benson:(sees the gang and jumps) ROAR!!!!!! gang: (sees benson as a zombie)AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!(runned away) benson:ROAR!!!!(runs after them) mordecai:(runs) Nicole your so right. benson is turning into a zombie Nicole:(runs) now you find out the camera gets to benson benson:(still runs after them and has a roars like a t-rex) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers